Head And Shoulder
by jberri79
Summary: Noah has an appointment with a certain Doctor.


**Head and Shoulder**

He hated coming here, walking down these halls- but it had to be done, he had to get a check up, had to make sure everything was in working order.

Noah pushed open the door, threw his coat down and jumped up on the exam table. He started to rotate his shoulders, stretch his neck from side to side; try to loosen the tension "that's better." Noah saw a chart on the wall about eight feet away from him. Wanting to test his eyes, he started to try and read.

Noah squinted his eyes, trying his best to work out what was written on it. He learned forward almost falling over; had to brace himself before the topple "ouch." Noah squatted down rubbing at his ankle. The stumble made Noah step wrong and pain shot through his body.

"What did you do?" Noah looked up to see Reid standing in the door way. Chart in hand, stethoscope around neck, smirk that seemed to be a permitted fixture on his lips.

Noah stood up slow- ignored the pain; bit down on the groan he wanted to let out. "I didn't do anything."

Reid rolled his eyes, he knew Noah was lying- but he also knew Noah would rather eat glass then admit anything to him. "Walk"

Noah gave him a look and moved back to sit on the exam table. "Fuck off."

Reid just smiled moved closer "very mature Mayer, very mature."

"Look, just check my eyesight, so I can get the hell out of here."

Reid stepped in front of Noah, dropped his chart next to him and bent down. In one fast swoop, Reid had Noah's sneaker off.

"What the hell? Get off me!" Reid squeezed gently around the area and Noah let out a yelp and bit down on his balled up fist.

"Thought so" Reid stood up walked over to the cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"You're a brain surgeon Reid."

Reid stood by the cabinets- confused look on his face. "Mayer, really so you think I can mess around in your head- but can't help you with your sprain ankle?" Reid turned around; continued to search the cabinets, shaking his head during the process. Pretty soon Reid was back in front of Noah; ace bandaged and ice pack in hand. He lifted the ice pack in view showing it to Noah "may I?"

When Noah said nothing- just glared Reid pulled over the rolling chair, sat down in it and placed Noah's foot in his lap. Slowly he started to remove the sock- stopping when he noticed the flinch. He looked up into Noah's eyes "sorry. Are you okay?" Noah didn't answer "you don't have to be such an ass Mayer."

"Look who's talking."

"Touché"

"Why are you being so nice?" Noah's eyes were narrowed he wasn't buying it.

Reid shrugged "just doing my job" He finally got the sock off, rubbed his hand over the skin; pressing his fingers into the tender spot.

"Ouch," Noah bit down on his bottom lip; his tongue darting out, licking over the area.

"Sorry" Reid placed Noah's foot on his thigh, picked up the ice packed; squeezed it tight waiting for the pop. As soon as the ice pack becomes cold, he placed it on Noah's ankle. "Let it stay like this for about ten minutes, and then I'll wrap it okay?"

Noah just grunted.

"Would it kill you to say thank you?"

"You're gonna teach me about manners?" Noah looked down at Reid, blue eyes glaring at blue" are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious, no matter what's happened between us-"

"Happened between us? You stole my boyfriend" Noah started to pull back get his foot off of Reid's thigh- but Reid held tight; pressing the ice pack down gently. He didn't say a word- just massaged around the area; eyes still taking in the glare, Noah was shooting at him.

"I didn't steal your boyfriend and you know this, Luke's always been yours and you know it" Reid's look was serious, his tone rough with honesty. He looked back down at Noah's foot; hand running down from Noah's knee back down to the sprain. "Luke's lucky."

"What?"

"Nothing" Reid shook his head, dropped the ice pack on the exam table beside Noah; grabbed the ace bandaged and slowly- not wanting to hurt Noah wrapped his ankle.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard"

"I dare you" Noah pulled his foot out of Reid's grasp and attempted to stand up.

"Whoa! Sit down." Reid grabbed Noah by the shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

"I'm not staying here so you can insult me."

"That's not what I was doing Noah." Reid's staring at him now- hands now grabbing tight at shoulders. There's a slight massage, Noah can feel it- Reid wants him to.

"Then what did you mean?" Noah starts to lean his head down; giving into the massage- head almost connecting with Reid's shoulder, almost.

Reid's lips meet Noah's ear "I meant Luke, is lucky to have someone like you love him." Head and shoulder finally meet.

Noah's head sways from side to side- lazy almost like he's about to fall asleep. When Reid's hand moves up the back of his neck running through hair, it doesn't even faze him. There's just a sigh.

"He doesn't know what he has, he'd rather stay with me to prove a point, then be with you" that wakes Noah up; he lifts his head so fast his lips make contact with Reid's chin. The action is quick barely there- but it leaves both of them at a lost for words.

"How do you know he's just staying with you to prove a point?" Noah's voice is so low it's barely audible- but Reid hears every word.

"Because we've been together for months and we haven't-" Reid averts his eyes- thinks he should back up but he doesn't, his hands are still woven in Noah's hair lightly scratching at the back. When Reid hears the moan escape from Noah's lips, the sound shoots straight to his cock. He stops the light scratch, looks Noah in the eyes; wonders if the moan was his imagination, when he tease's the scalp again, tugs a little, Noah's lips part. This time the moan, more like a purr.

"You two don't" Noah's tongue darts out licking at the bottom.

Reid tugs harder, the moan becoming additive. "Make that sound again and maybe I'll tell you" Noah's lids are half closed; bright blue peeking out through thick lashes, he doesn't make a sound. "Please" Noah, just smirks- doesn't break eye contact. Reid sighs"no we don't, he won't" Noah still doesn't give Reid what he wants, it's almost like he's waiting for something.

Noah pushes his head back into Reid's hand, smiles- bites down on his bottom lip. Reid knows what he's doing, he scratches light tugs hard.

"Ahhhh" Noah's mouth opens wide, he jerks back a little "more" he cries out "more" Reid tugs harder; Noah's hands grab a hold of Reid's sides- clutching. When Noah regains some control, he's staring at Reid with such an intense look, Reid's insides burn. When Noah leans in and licks his chin, the barrier breaks open- heat pouring though. "If he won't... I will."

"Let me finish wrapping your ankle" Reid moves back, pulls Noah's hands off of his waist, he sit's back in the stool and lifts Noah's foot onto his thigh, it doesn't stay there though. Noah moves it to his groin- presses in softly, Reid lets out a moan; runs his hand up the ankle "we should stop" Reid looks up at Noah "you'll regret it."

Noah places his ankle back on Reid's thigh "finish" it's not what Reid expected. He hoped Noah would want to continue.

Reid went back to his task wrapping Noah's ankle; taking his sweet time, wanting Noah to stay as long as possible. When he finally finished, he stood up- let Noah's ankle dangle. He sees the discomfort in Noah's face "are you okay?" Reid places his hand on Noah's cheek- rubs gently.

"Noah stops the rub. "Do the exam"

"What?"

"The exam Reid, the reason why I'm here"

"Oh" there's disappointment in Reid's voice; he tries his best to not show it- but fails miserably. Reid takes out his pen light- checks Noah's eyes. "Are you having any headaches, vision problems?" Noah shakes his head- doesn't say a word "how about your appetite?"

"It's fine"

"Good" Reid takes the stethoscope from around his neck; places it in his ears, he lifts Noah's shirt and places the end to Noah's chest.

"Whoa!" Noah flinches- the contact on skin so cold.

"Sorry" Reid mumbles.

"Its okay"

"Take a deep breath" Noah does as he's told. Repeats the action when Reid moves to his back "everything looks good" Reid puts the stethoscope back around his neck, picks up the chart. "Okay like I said, everything looks good- but I want you to come back in a few weeks, just to make sure" Reid looks up at Noah- waits for a response, Noah just nods- shows no emotion. "Guess we're back to normal then huh?" Reid clicks his teeth "that's fine"

"Can you help me?" Reid looks up, Noah's sliding off the exam table; holding on to the edge, right ankle lifted off the floor- teeth gritting. It's as it Noah didn't even hear him.

Reid runs to Noah's side- steadies him "be carful" he pull's Noah's arm around his shoulder. The level is kind of off- Reid being much shorter then him "sorry" he whispers "I'm not much help"

"You're fine."

Reid smiles at that, like's this Noah "is the pain really bad?"

"I can cope"

"Do you want anything for it?"

"No I'm fine" Noah attempts to walk by himself. The attempts doesn't go well, the first step is so painful Noah almost falls over, Reid catches him- holds him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Can you help me?" Reid guides him back to the exam table "sit "Noah does as he's told, takes deep breaths working through the pain "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get you a wheel chair"

"I don't need that."

"Mr. Mayer would you stop, let me help you please." The word 'please' startles Noah. He's so startled, Noah finds himself nodding "I'll be right back."

Reid didn't lie within five minutes he returned with a wheel chair. Noah didn't argue, he let Reid help him into the chair. Reid picked up Noah's jacket and his sneaker; handed it to him "here you go."

"Thanks"

Reid rolled him out of the room towards the elevator "where to?"

"My truck, if you don't mind."

"No. I don't." The ride down was quite, neither Reid nor Noah brought up the incident between them earlier.

"You're gonna need help you know" Reid say's nonchalantly, as he rolls Noah through the exit.

It feels like forever before Noah responds. When he finally does it's not what Reid expected "do you want to help me?"

Reid stops pushing; steps in front of Noah, squats down. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Can you drive me?"

"Of course"

"Thanks for bringing me home" there're sitting on the couch and up until Noah spoke it had been silent. Noah's foot is propped up on a pillow on the coffee table.

"It's no problem."

"I find that hard to believe, I'm pretty sure there are other things you could be doing."

"Maybe I don't want to be doing other things."

"Do you want me Reid?"

The question came out of the blue, Reid stare's at Noah hard- blue locking on blue. Reid slowly nods his head "so bad" he murmurs.

"Come here" Noah pushes back further into the cushions and brings his foot to rest on the couch, Reid crawls over to him- careful not to hurt him. He watches as Noah unzips his pants; pushing them down. Soon Noah's cock is staring Reid in the face all thick and mouth watering.

"Damn," Reid whispers. Pre-cum is drizzling down the sides, making it nice and shiny. He looks up into Noah's eyes "can I?" Noah just nods- waits, his eyes never leave Reid.

Reid moves in; runs his tongue up the side of Noah's cock, does that action several times, but the need, it becomes too much.

Pretty soon he's deep throating Noah- taking him all in, still it's not enough, he needs more. Reid starts to pull Noah's pants all the way down; he gets up "what are you doing"

"I want those off, Now!" Reid leans over and with one finale tug they're off. Reid starts to remove his clothes; throws them off into a corner, he settles himself between Noah's legs and sheds him of his shirt.

"Are we about to?"

Reid nods "yes Mr. – Noah" Reid blushes, runs his hands over Noah's smooth chest "sorry"

"Just checking and its fine, maybe I like when you call me Mr. Mayer." They do that staring thing again, eyes locking- barely blinking "I've never done this with anyone besides-"

" Don't" Reid pleads "don't ruin it."

Noah grins wide, runs his hands down Reid's back; middle finger stopping at the crack."There's baby oil in the bathroom, could you get it?"

Reid nods; pushes up "I'll be right back" Noah just stares, does the bottom bite.

Reid is back between Noah's legs before Noah can blink, Reid doesn't even put the oil in his hand- just squeezes the bottle over Noah's cock and watches as it runs down between his ass cheeks. Reid slicks up his cock and slowly ease's in. Noah closes his eyes, head pushing back into the cushion "fuck" he grunts out wrapping his legs around Reid's waist.

Reid starts to move, pulling all the way out and slamming back in "you like that?"

Noah doesn't answer, just squeezes Reid's waist tighter. Reid does the same move, Noah's mouth opens wide, and he pulls Reid in "so good" he starts to do little jabs teasing Noah's spot "yeah like that, don't stop."

Reid pulls back, sit's on his thighs. He grabs Noah by his thighs lifts him up and starts to fuck into him- hard, watching as his cock disappeared and reappeared. There's sweat forming on Noah's brow, hair sticking to his forehead "yeah, yeah" Noah bites down on his bottom lip, watching as Reid fucks. He sticks is tongue out, wiggles it a little, he wants Reid's lips on his.

Reid lets go of the thighs. Puts Noah's legs over his shoulders, leans over him, pushing in so far Noah's almost bent in half. Noah doesn't care though; he's nipping at Reid's lips and sucking on his tongue. "Fuck. You feel so good" Reid groans out between sucks. He starts to pump harder grinding into Noah.

Noah's still bent in half. So caught up in the pleasure, he's forgotten all about his ankle "I wanna taste you."

Reid slows his movement; lips brushing over Noah's "are you sure?" Noah pulls Reid in, stops the brush- wants the full kiss.

Reid's eyes start to roll back into his head; he breaks the kiss pulls out just in time. Creamy ribbons hit Noah's chest like a shower, Noah's legs drop. Reid leans in, dips his head and drags his tongue from Noah's navel all the way to his mouth, collecting cum along the way. He slips his tongue into Noah's mouth, moans when Noah sucks him in "you taste good."

"Yeah?"

Noah nods slow and sure- starts to touch himself. He watches Reid, as he jacks off. "Do that thing you did before"

Reid's busy looking at the hand movement.

"Reid" Noah says softly.

"Hmm" Reid looks at him confused "what?"

"That thing you did before"

Reid cocks his head to the side "what thing?"

Noah's eyes are pleading for him to remember, like what they could be to each other falls on Reid remembering One. Simple. Thing. Reid stares confused, Noah's still pumping, squeezing at his head- still pleading.

Suddenly Reid remembers- can't stop the smirk; runs his hand up the nap of Noah's neck, tangling his fingers into the curls. Reid forces Noah's head up, kisses him. "Is this what you wanted?" Noah does that nod again, his facial features all lazy- relaxed. When Reid scratches lightly at the scalp, Noah wraps his free arm around Reid's waist "yeah don't stop" Noah starts to tremble, when Reid tugs, Noah cums hard, mouth open, chest heaving.

Reid watches as he comes down, knows this is almost over "I guess I know your kink" when Noah just pants, lays still- doesn't say a word, Reid starts to get up. Instantly Noah's arm tightens around the waist pulling him in.

"Where are you going?" Noah's voice is laced with sleep.

"I thought you might want me to leave."

This time Noah shakes his head- grin peeking through. He drops his hand; he's sure Reid won't move. He let's it drag along the carpet stops when he feels the material. Noah picks up his discarded shirt and wipes down his chest; he then cleans off Reid, staring into his eyes the whole time "we're not finish yet."

"Oh really"

Noah does the shake again.

"What do you want to do now?" Reid waits patiently.

"I want to figure out your kink" Noah's hand his stroking at Reid's semi hard on as he speaks.

"That's easy" Reid says through a groan, the strokes becoming too much.

"Yeah"

"Uh huh….. wanna know a secret?"

Noah's back to the nod, hand twisting on the cock. "Tell me"

"I didn't have one until today."

Noah cocks his brow "really" his hand movements becoming faster, the baby oil still there making the strokes perfect "what is it?" Reid starts to buck; can't take it anymore. He cums again, spilling all over Noah's hand. When he can finally control his breathing he watches as Noah cleans him up "what is it" Noah repeats wiping his hands now.

"Poor shirt"

"Reid. Tell me"

Noah's giving him such a look, he can feel the insides burn again- like lava. Reid runs his hands over shoulders- glides over chest, eyes taking in the sight. He leans in, this time it's his head meeting shoulder "it's you" Reid tense's when he doesn't get a response; tries to pull back- but its there again, that arm tighten- not letting up.

When Reid feels fingers sliding up the back, running through hair, the tension falls away. They lay like that for a while- until Reid's beeper disturbs them "you should get that"

Reid lets out an unhappy groan, untangles his body from Noah's "I better" he searches his pants pockets- frowns when he finally gets the phone in view "I have to go, it's urgent"

"I understand"

There's silence as Reid dresses- hardly any eye contact. When Reid buttons up the last button, he clears his throat rather loud "I guess I'll see you around?"

"No" Noah says, still in all his naked glory. He stands, puts pressure on the foot. There's some pain- but he manages to limp over to Reid. "It's not I guess. It's you will, you will see me. As soon as you're done at the hospital, this is where you better end up. Understood"

"Okay" it's all Reid can say.

When Noah kisses him; stains his shirt with the linger of baby oil, Reid doesn't even care "get some rest and take something for the pain" Reid whispers, when the kiss breaks.

Noah laughs softly "I already took something for the pain and I'll take it again as soon as you return."

They don't bring up the 'L word,' talk about the 'what if's' -but Reid knows there's a call he'll have to make and it also dawns on him, he doesn't really care; prays Noah feels the same. When he looks into the bright blue, he hope's he doesn't. When Noah pulls him in for another kiss, Reid knows he doesn't.


End file.
